For My ValentineSomebody to Love
by ihearttwilightmorethanu
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett. Written "for My Valentine" Contest from manyafandom and isabel0329.


"**For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: Somebody to Love**

**Rating: M (just in case)**

**Pairing: EmxR**

**Vampire **

**RPOV**

Valentine's Day. A day when countless men are forced to buy their girlfriends and wives bouquets in order to show their love and affection. Ugh. Do men really need an _assigned day_ in order to show their lovers that they care? Of course they do. They are stupid. All of them.

Today is Valentine's Day. And what did I get? A kiss and a bouquet of roses. _Roses. _As if I haven't gotten plenty of those before. I loved Emmett a lot, but the man was not a romantic at all.

I turned my attention to the two happy people in the room next to me. Bella and Renesmee. She was giggling happily while Bella tickled her stomach. A look of pure bliss and contentment swept over Bella's face as she watched her child laugh.

I wanted that. I wanted a child in my arms that I could cuddle and laugh with. I wanted a golden-haired doll that I could dress up and talk with. I wanted a child. But that was one wish that would never come true for me. I would never be allowed the pleasure of having someone that I could call my own. I did have Emmett- the great teddy-bear that he was. I had him…but I wanted more.

A bronze-haired man walked into the room. With a nod to me, he knelt down and kissed his squealing daughter on the forehead. He got on his hands and knees and let his daughter climb on his back and ride him like a horse. Renesmee screamed in delight and told her dad to crawl faster.

I wanted that too. I wanted Emmett and I to be able to play with our daughter. I wanted our daughter to climb on his back and yell in delight. Edward looked at me- pity in his eyes. I didn't want his pity. I didn't need him to feel bad for me, he could do nothing.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rosalie", he said with a forced smile.

I snorted. "Right. " I stood up. "I'm going to get out of your way. Do you know where Emmett is?" He shook his head. As I turned around I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his face. Was he laughing at me?

I ran up to my room. Emmett was probably in there. Kisses and roses weren't the _only_ gift I got on Valentine's Day. The bed was empty. I remembered what Emmett and I had done on the bed just a few hours ago. I lay my head down on the pillow. Underneath the pillow something made a crinkling sound. I lifted the pillow and saw a folder note. I carefully unfolded it.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I know that you are not too fond of Valentine's Day. And I know that I am not the most romantic person in the world. But I hope that you will let me show you a good time. I am taking you on a date. _

_I have been working on this for quite sometime, so please be a good girl and do what I say._

_I want you to get ready. Doll up. You always look amazing but make sure you look extra special tonight._

_Please bear with me- I think you'll like this._

_Lots of Love,_

_Emmett_

_P.S. Make sure you wear hot panties too. _

_P.P.S. Or no panties if that suites you better. _

I folded up the note. A date. I am impressed. Emmett put the time into thinking of something special for us to do on Valentine's Day. Could I have been wrong about my 'all men are idiots' theory?

No! Wait a minute! This is Emmett. The last time he took me on a date- we went bowling and then hit the arcade. Not that I didn't have a blast- but romantic? Not so much.

I might as well go along with it though. If he spent the time to think of it, I should take the time to look good. ..I am wearing panties though.

**EmPOV**

Ooh. I hope she likes this. I worked so hard and planned this out to a T.

What if she thinks it's stupid? What if she says that it won't work? It **will** work- I will make it work!

God, I wonder what she's doing right now! Alice said that she would get the note about now. I hope she does what it says.

OH GOD! What if she doesn't even come? She's told me her feelings on Valentine's Day before- maybe she'll decide that I am not romantic enough and she won't come!

Oh lord.

If she does come, I hope she takes my 'no panties' thing seriously.

**RPOV**

I stood in front of the mirror. Damn! I looked good. I am a vampire and I always look good…but Wow! I look amazing.

My hair was in long honey-colored curls down my back. My lips were pouty and even redder than usual. My eyes were large and sparkled with the excitement I was feeling. In a tight, low-cut golden dress and high heels – I was ready to walk the red carpet.

I would never admit it, but I was excited. I had a feeling that tonight would be special. My prejudice against Valentine's Day was fading. I felt like a teenage girl getting ready for her first date. A warm fuzzy feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time was taking over me.

I stepped out of the bathroom. Another note was there- this time on the dresser. I opened the note.

_Dear Rosie,_

_If you've gotten this note it means that you have decided to come out on a date with me. You have no idea how thrilled I am. In order to tell you what to do next I am going to have to give away some of the surprise. You have to drive to:_

_The Zoo._

_Are you shocked? Trust me, please. I promise to never lead you astray. You will like this._

_Please come. More instructions will be waiting for you when you get there._

_Lots of Love,_

_Your _romantic_ husband,_

_Emmett_

The zoo. The Zoo. He wants to take me on a date at the flipping zoo! This is worse then the bowling alley! "Your romantic husband"?? Who is he kidding??

I pulled off my shoes. I wasn't going. Emmett had another thing coming if he thought that _Rosalie Hale_ was going on a date at a smelly zoo. I sat on the bed- unhappy. I was right. Unfortunately, I was completely right. Men were idiots.

Valentine's Day. A day of flowers and chocolate and _love_. Huh. What a load of garbage. Valentine's Day was a day for men to show the world how truly idiotic they were. It was a day for—

Someone knocked at my door. "Come in, if you must."

"That was a nice way of inviting someone in, Rose" Jasper said.

"What are you doing here? I'm not trying to be rude, but I am really not in a wonderful mood at the moment."

Jasper walked over to me and sat down next to me on the edge of the bed.

"Emmett told me to come talk to you if you are showing signs of not wanting to come." He replied with a smile. "I know that you aren't a fan of the Day of Love, but you should go. Emmett worked hard on this. He wants to surprise you- he wants you to be happy."

_Happy_. Yeah right. Like I could be happy on a suck-y day like this. "Look Jazz. I appreciate what you are trying to do. But I don't want to go to a zoo. I hate animals. I hate zoos. Nothing you say will make me want to go."

He stared at me for a moment, looking unsure. "Well then, if your mind is made up there is nothing I can do. I'll tell Emmett that I gave it my best shot. " He stood and made his way towards the door. He stepped out of the room, and put his hand on the door handle. "You should know one thing though. Valentine's Day is not only a day for men to show their love and affections. The women also do nice things for the men. Emmett got you flowers, set up this date for you, and we_ all_ heard you two this morning. He did all that for you. What have you done for him?" With that Jasper closed the door.

I sat, stunned. Jasper was right. Bella got Edward a (dorky if you ask me) tie. Esme got Carlisle a book. Alice took Jasper shopping and bought him Civil War relics. What did I do for Emmett? I laughed at him when he gave me the roses, I snorted when he wished me 'happy valentine's day', and now that he's gone and set up a date for us- I'm refusing to go! How awful am I?

I am going. Even if I hate zoos. Even if this date turns out to be horrible- I am going to go and act like I am having a good time. For Emmett.

I pulled my shoes back one and ran to the garage. I passed Jasper on the way and flashed him a smile. He knows what I mean. I hopped into my car and peeled out of the driveway. I hope I'm not too late. I hope Emmett hasn't left , thinking that I'm not coming.

Remember, I'm doing this for him. For Emmett.

**EmPOV**

Damn it! She's not coming. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Knowing it doesn't make it hurt any less though.

Of course she wouldn't come. Why would she? I'm no romantic. My idea of romance is renting a chick-flick and buying her a bouquet of roses with a poem written on it. Most of the time the poem was :

"_Your panties are red,_

_My balls are turning blue,_

_Get into my bed,_

_I have something waiting for you."_

Not the most romantic. But it was original. And it worked, she ran to the bedroom.

But that wasn't what girls liked. They wanted mushy stuff and dates. I tried…I guess I'm not good at that stuff. I never will be good enough for her. But hey, as long as she keeps me around I'll stay. As long as she says she wants me I'm happy. I can handle rejection as long as she's in my bed tonight. She's not coming… I better just pack up and---

Wait! Is that a car? I can hear someone pulling in to parking lot! Oh God! I think it's her! She came!

**RPOV**

I raced into the parking lot. _Screeeech_. The brakes whined in protest. Normally I would never have let my beautiful car make a sound like that. But I had to reach Emmett. I jumped out of the car and made my way to the entrance of the zoo. I kept repeating my mantra 'For Emmett. For Emmett'. Even if this date sucked I would pretend to enjoy it. I reached the entrance. Lying on the ground was another folded up note. I opened it.

_Dear Rosie,_

_You're here! You came! I am glad. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you. Did Jasper have to talk to you? Were you really second-guessing my plans for our date?_

_I told you to trust me. C'mon- its you and me babe. I would never steer you wrong. _

_I know you are surprised. I'm sure you were not expecting to go to the zoo. But don't worry I have great plans for us. We will have fun._

_I love you and I'm waiting for you,_

_Lots of Love,_

_Emmett_

_P.S. Meet me at the grizzly cage._

The date is at the zoo. Oh god…it might not be so bad. Maybe. Oh who am I kidding? A date at a zoo – this will be a disaster. But remember 'For Emmett. For Emmett.'

I can do this. I took a deep breath, stood straight and tall and started to walk foreword. I knew where the grizzly cages were because they were Emmett's favorite animal and we visited them every time.

I saw the cages in the distance. I ran towards them. When I got within 50 feet I stopped short. There was a picnic blanket on the ground. On it was a candle and surrounding the blanket were roses. Roses. Hundreds of them. Every color. Deep scarlets, ruby reds, blushing peaches, sunny yellows. Every possible color was there.

Sitting on the blanket with a smile on his face was the most amazing man alive. The sky had gone dark and the moon was up. His black curly hair shone in the moon and he had the biggest smile on his face. I ran to him.

"You came." He said, "I was starting to get worried Rosie. I thought you might not come."

I looked around. The candles, the flowers, and behind Emmett the grizzlies were staring at us.

"Rose", he said, "what do you think?"

"It's amazing."

A sudden smile appeared on his face. "Do you want to do something fun?" His eyes twinkled with mischief. He disappeared for a couple seconds, then reappeared holding a box under one arm.

Curious, I leaned over. He opened the box. In it were firecrackers. He wanted to play with firecrackers. He scooped up a handful and gave it to me.

"Throw them as far as you can."

I stared at the firecrackers in my hand. This was so childish. But I wanted to do it. I wanted to throw them. With a grin I threw the firecrackers as far as I could.

_BANG! BANG!_ They sounded. I looked at Emmett who was staring at me. We both started to laugh. I couldn't stop laughing. This was the lightest feeling I have had in a long time.

After finishing the entire box of firecrackers, Emmett sat down and pulled me with him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe. Are you enjoying our date?" he asked quietly.

"I am having a blast Em. I love you." I dove in for a kiss but he quickly pulled back. I stared at him questions in my eyes.

He sighed. "I have something for you. I _hope_ that you will like it. I want you to be happy. I'm afraid that this might make you sad." He looked so torn that I felt bad. Poor Emmett. Even if the gift is something stupid I'll be happy.

"I'm sure I'll love it." I said with as much warmth as I could muster.

He looked at me for a long time. He then reached over and picked up a folder that I hadn't noticed. He pulled out a piece of paper, a pen, and a photograph. He gave me the photo first.

"Her name is Violet. I thought it was cute because you both have flower names."

I stared at the picture without comprehension. It showed a sweet little girl. She looked about three. She had blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was adorable. But I didn't understand…why was he showing me this?

I looked at Emmett. He was staring at me expectantly. After a while his forehead puckered.

"Do you not like her?" He asked with a frown. _Now_, I was really confused. Why did it matter whether I liked this girl or not?

"I like her Emmett. But who is she?" I asked, truly lost.

"She is your daughter." He smiled at me. "She's yours."

**EmPOV**

She stared at me. Shock written on her face. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. If I didn't love her so much I would have laughed at her expression.

"My...my what?" She said, "Daughter?"

"She's yours if you sign." I pushed the adoption papers and pen towards her unmoving hands. She snatched them out of my hands and read the document quickly, a frown on her face.

I was getting worried. Did she not want her? Maybe she hadn't wanted _me_ to get her. Maybe she didn't want _me_ to be the dad. That hurt….

"Rosie? Are you going to sign?" I asked.

**RPOV**

Am I going to sign? AM I GOING TO SIGN?!?! Of course I'm going to sign!

I put the paper on the ground and quickly signed my name. I then noticed that my name was the only signature on the sheet.

"Aren't you going to sign Emmett?" Did he not want Lillian?

His eyes widened and he smile grew. "You want me to sign then?" I stared at him in disbelief. Not want him to sign? How could the love of my life not sign the papers?

He signed the papers and handed them to me. I looked at the document. All of it was legal, and formal. Our signatures at the bottom completed it. It was legal. We were legally parents. WE WERE LEGALLY PARENTS! We had a child! I jumped at Emmett and tackled him to the ground, and gave him a big sloppy kiss.

"We're parents!" I screamed.

He laughed. "Rosie, I know you have always wanted a child. I also know that I am not he most romantic guy ever…but is this good Valentine's Day?"

This was the best Valentine's Day ever. I had to show him that. This was my chance to do something for him. Instead of answering his question I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him with passion. He groaned.

"I love you Emmett." I said.

"I love you Rose."

He lifted my dress and stared at my panties. "Damn. You did wear panties." He started to slide them off my legs.

I suddenly realized where we were. In the zoo. Surrounded by roses , firecrackers, and animals.

"Em! The animals are watching us!" I whispered. The grizzly bears _were_ staring at us. Ew.

He smiled. "That's alright. I'll show those grizzlies how a _real_ bear takes care of his woman."


End file.
